


Cat& Cake

by Suberr



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Happy birthday for Ogajin, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: cp：结那由今天双更了，我真了不起（依旧是小笠原仁的8.16生贺w梗来自中之人的推特互动（抄录如下）：@hyu_hyu_hyuga仁くん誕生日おめでとー⚆.̮⚆（っ'-')╮ =͟͟͞͞水果蛋糕@oga_jin816ありがとーーーーー(๑◕ˇڡˇ◕๑)(食)----超级可爱有木有！我搞到真的了（x
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Asahi Nayuta
Kudos: 2





	Cat& Cake

**Author's Note:**

> cp：结那由
> 
> 今天双更了，我真了不起（
> 
> 依旧是小笠原仁的8.16生贺w  
> 梗来自中之人的推特互动（抄录如下）：  
> @hyu_hyu_hyuga  
> 仁くん誕生日おめでとー⚆.̮⚆
> 
> （っ'-')╮ =͟͟͞͞水果蛋糕
> 
> @oga_jin816  
> ありがとーーーーー(๑◕ˇڡˇ◕๑)(食)
> 
> \----  
> 超级可爱有木有！我搞到真的了（x

五稜结人不擅长按照食谱做菜，正如他不喜欢对着曲谱一个音一个音地弹吉他一样，他总会根据当时的心情加入自己的色彩。他和那由多还在一个乐队时三天两头为此吵架，现在他们分开了，谈起了远距离恋爱，反而找到了和平共处的空间。

那由多是个不挑食的人。即便里塚前辈调配出更符合那由多口味的三餐并记录成便条发e-mail给结人，那由多也会毫无怨言地吃掉结人随心所欲的创新菜肴。倒不如说以那由多的想法，只要能吃饱，多出来的一分一秒都要花在音乐上。

那就不用特意从东京赶回来了吧。结人无语地想。

结人刚一下课到家，本该在东京开演唱会的GYROAXIA主唱早已老神在在地双臂摊开、像不可一世的国王一样坐在沙发中间。

“五稜，你的备用钥匙还是一如既往放在花盆下面啊。”

“啧。”

“我饿了，我要吃蛋糕。”

恋人已经习惯命令式提出要求，而好脾气的结人最后总会迁就他。结人叹了口气，从手机中翻出贤汰给的食谱，略微扫过一眼，便凭感觉搅拌起蛋清和淀粉。贤汰用高亮颜色标注道，“那由多喜欢吃酸甜的柠檬味蛋糕！！”哪有那种东西啊，结人从冰箱找出最后的桔子，用搅拌机搅碎，过滤出桔子汁，倒入碗中。

温度调得过高，定时旋钮也扭过度了，从烤箱拿出来的成品是焦黄色，结人切了一小块，用早餐的炼乳代替冰淇淋奶油挤在上面。结人端着盘子过去，那由多从草稿本中抬起头看他。

“这次失败了，如果觉得不好吃可以不吃。”结人老实说。

那由多却一副理所当然的样子张着嘴巴，结人拿起蛋糕递到他嘴边，他咬了一小口便皱起眉头评价，“难吃。”

“我就说嘛，你回来得太突然了，下次要提前通知我……”

结人话音未落，那由多已经就着他的手两三口吃掉了剩下的蛋糕，还舔干净他手上的炼乳。那由多的猫瞳戏谑地向上望着他，结人呼吸一窒。

接下来的事情发生得顺理成章，热烈湿吻，互相扒掉衣物，那由多的腿缠上他的腰，他咬着那由多的锁骨挺进对方身体深处，最后满足地双双倒在沙发上。

“我听了你们Argonavis的新专辑，不知道为什么我被吸引住了。但是我会写出比这更好的歌，你和七星莲试着来挑战我吧。”

看着这只趴在胸口宣言的白色猫咪，结人又无奈又好笑地亲了亲他的额头，“我们也不会输的哦。”

“哼，有信心是好事，五稜。”

Fin


End file.
